Song for you
by Lucky Kat Kat Kate
Summary: May had been blindfolded by her friends and says that they have a surprise for her. She wonders what's that surprise. Find out by reading this! Contestshipping! T for language.


**Hi! Sorry I haven't been updating yet! I am really sorry! It is because my school had a very long funraisers and my laptop had a problem of shutting down at times and I didn't save the document. And I'm having problems with fanfiction. Everytime I type something and I save it, it doesn't SO I HAVE TO TYPE EVERYTHING AGAIN! **

**Sorry, it's so frustrating!**

**I really hope this story will make up for it. I hope this story will turn out cute that you readers will say 'aww.'**

**Wish me luck! By the way, I will be the one narrating the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I did.. '-_-**

_Song for you!_

**Kat's POV**

_"I wonder Leaf, Misty and Dawn are taking me? It better be somewhere fun!" _May thought to herself happily.

Apperently, Leaf blindfolded May and took her into Misty's car with Dawn and also Misty herself. They have a surprise for her, somewhere. So here is how it went.

Flashback End:

_"Hi, May!" Dawn greeted her happily as Leaf and Misty followed behind._

_May turned around and asked, "Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Dawn kicked her feet bashfully and said, "Well. Misty has to tell you something." Misty looked at her like she was nuts then turned to face May, "Well..." she started._

_Leaf was behind May with a white blindfold. Misty started again, "I was about to say that..." Leaf blindfolded her and exclaimed, "That we have a special surprise for you!" Leaf exclaimed and pushed her until they reached to Misty's car. "HEY! HURRY UP!" Leaf yelled as she tried to keep hold of May._

_"This better a good surprise because I was about to go with my family to a buffet." May threatened them. "And we know you like to eat a lot of food but this surprise is more better" Dawn sang and stated._

_"And you will love us for it." Misty said while putting on her seatbelt. Leaf put on May's seatbelt first and then put on her own. _

_"Oh damn. My phone is ringing, hold on a sec. Hello. Hold on a minute. Misty can you drive now." Misty stepped on the gas pedal and they are on their way to wherever they're taking May._

Flashback End:

"Anyway, we are here!" Dawn squealed. Leaf helped May out of the car while Misty locked it. "You ready, May?" Misty asked. May nodded her head. Leaf took out the blindfold and when May saw the mall in front of her, she screamed. She asked them, "A-are you all letting me use your credit cards to let me buy whatever I want!" Leaf and Misty shoook their heads.

Dawn was like, "Hell no! Nobody ever takes my credit cards or else they get it!" May pouted and asked, "So, what my surprise again?" Leaf giggled and said, "Oh, it's inside." May asked, "Is it a sale at every store in this mall?"

Misty shook her head.

"They finally got a buffet here and you all want to treat me there!"

Dawn shook her head.

"Maybe. You know what I don't want to know!" May said proudly, "I want to be a surprise."

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey, Dawn said they are coming soon, she will call me if they get there." Paul said in a monotone. "I hope she comes." Drew said. Gary laughed and patted her back. "Dude. She will be happy." Ash nodded his head while some crumbs fell from his mouth.

"Yeah. I never shown this side of me to her before that's all." Drew mentioned. Ash laughed. "Why the heck are you laughing, Ash?" Gary slapped him on the head. "Ouch. I was only laughing because all of Drew's fangirls found the stage and they are cheering-"

He was interupted by the screams and yells outside.

"Yeah. That."

Drew shook his head. "Damn, these famgirls are getting on my nerves."

**Back to May and the others...**

"Hey. Look over there." Leaf pointed to a stage in the middle of the mall. The girls all looked to where she was pointing. "I wonder what concert is it?" May questioned.

"Yeah. I hope it's a One Direction Concert!" Dawn squealed. May also squealed with her.

"Well, let's check it out to find out." Misty reminded them while she walked to that direction. May ran to where the stage is. "Oh my gosh. There's a lot of people here. Or say girls." May stated.

"I know right. Who is this popular with girls?" Leaf agreed. May looked around, "Hey, where's Dawn?"

Misty said, "Oh. She had a call again." May giggled, "Who is this person that keeps talking to her? That person should know it's that weekend."

Leaf and Misty laughed in agreement. "Hey! I'm back!" Dawn said happily. "Oh. Look, it's about to start."

_The curtains open to see Drew._

All the girls scream at the top of their lungs. "Oh. Now I know why some of these girls look familar." Dawn stated. "C'mon, I didn't get blindfolded to come see this."

"Hi, everyone. As you see on my shirt in green letters, My name is Drew Hayden and I'm singing this song for a special girl I know. And I hope she feels that same way." Drew introuduced himself. Brianna is seen at the front of the stage screaming, "AND THAT GIRL IS ME!"

Drew shook his head in disgust.

He started his guitar. **( I don't own Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney)**

_I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold _

_I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul _

_You're the one I wanna chase You're the one I wanna hold I wont let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special, To you I'd be always faithful I want to be what you always needed _

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me _

_I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul _

_You're the one I wanna chase You're the one I wanna hold I wont let another minute go to waste_

_ I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah You might need time to think it over But im just fine moving forward _

_I'll ease your mind If you give me the chance I will never make you cry c`mon lets try_

_I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase You're the one I wanna hold I wont let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you Baby do you think you could want me too_

_ I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do I just wanna know if you feel it too There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul _

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold _

_I wont let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah._

"And that's my song. I would like to have my special girl up here on this stage." Drew said. May just frowned slightly. "C'mon. Let's go, I didn't get my surprise yet." May looked around but couldn't find Misty or the others anywhere.

"Where are you guys?" May whispered.

"I AM YOUR GIRL, DREW! I AM THE BEAUTIFUL SOUL IN YOUR SONG! LET UP THERE ON THAT STAGE!" Brianna screeched. Leaf, Dawn and Misty smirked and laughed.

Dawn said, "Hell no. Also, you're not his special girl." Brianna just smirked, "Then, I'll just go the other stairway." Brianna ran to the other side of the stage but to find Ash and Paul there, blocking the staircase. "Where's the other guy? Oh well. LET ME THROUGH!"

Ash smiled, "To answer your question, Gary is fixing the lights and heck no, we are so not letting you through."

At that moment, May came in. "Um. Hey. do you know where Leaf or Dawn or Misty are?" Brianna looked behind her and snarled. "Why are you here?" May glared. "Why should you know?"

"Because I should know. Maybe, you're here because you are a Drew fan!"

May gasped, "I am so not a Drew fan! I will so not be obsessed like you!" May dissed her. Brianna just smirked, "No wonder, he won't even like you because you are so ugly and not talented. I am his special girl!"

May snorted, "Yeah. Like I care."

"Excuse me?" Drew asked through the mic. "Now, that the lights are fixed thanks to Gary, he will point the light to the special girl to me." Gary looked at the audience. Gary pointed the light and May and Brianna. Brianna grinned, "See, I told I'M his girl." May shrugged. But inside, it felt like somebody exploded her heart.

"May. Can you come up on stage?" Drew asked. May stared at him. Brianna was about to punch May but thankfully Paul blocked it with his arm. "H-how dare you?" She yelled at him.

Paul just simpily said "Hn."

May walked up the staircase while Ash and Paul kept blocking her way.

Drew smiled at her. May had a confused face. "As you can see, this girl is my special girl. And I wanted to asked her something." Drew walked upn to May and handed her rose and smirked. May smiled and twirled it between her fingers.

"May Maple, will you be my girlfriend?" Drew asked with a kind smile. May looked at the audience. She looked back at Drew and hugged him. She kissed him and said, "What are you thinking? You know I would say yes!"

"And she said yes, everyone!" Drew shouted. Everyone clapped and cheered for them. May looked at Drew and said, "I have a present for you tomorrow here."

**The next Day!**

"Hi ya! I'm going to sing this song to my new boyfriend Drew!" May said.

May started:

It's been said and done Every beautiful thought's been already sung And I guess right now here's another one

So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible A sinful, miracle, lyrical

You've saved my life again And I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony

There's no way to describe what you do to me You just do to me, what you do

And it feels like I've been rescued I've been set free

I am hypnotized by your destiny You are magical, lyrical, beautiful You are...

And I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby

I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)

No one compares You stand alone, to every record I own Music to my heart that's what you are A song that goes on and on

I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby I love you...like a love song...

**Ok! I hope this is kawaii! And sorry about the grammar and stuff like that. Also, sorry for not updating.**

**I hope you like this. I think the next chapter of Torn is coming in like few days.**

**Bye!**


End file.
